Talk:Servant Strengthening Quests Part IX/@comment-4802891-20180729141048
I'm reposting this here, it makes a lot more sense It's Strengthening speculation time on Hitsuji TV On Day 1, the meme was killed as Artoria's Instinct was removed in favor of a more practical skill. Meanwhile, Medusa finally got her NP upgrade, something she had been lacking for 3 years! Can we expect all those buffs to be for older Servants? Let's go by that mandate! And while we are at it, let's consider the setup will always be 1 skill + 1 NP (like last year) Day 2: Gold Assassin & Silver Caster For Assassin, Stheno still needs a NP upgrade. For Caster, my brain is telling me Cu Caster will get a NP upgrade, but my heart keeps telling me Geronimo will get a skill upgrade. If that's the former, then Stheno is out (unless she get another skill upgrade). In that case, could it be Jack? Her skillset is good, but pretty old. EDIT : Confirmed Servants are Stheno (NP upgrade) and Paracelsus (Philosopher's Stone upgrade). I completely forgot about Paracelsus. With both new buffs, those Servants might be more reliable: Stheno can now debuff, which is very valuable of a tool, especially on a NP ; Paracelsus adds NP gain on top of the targettable Guts. I don't know how effective this could be, but I'm sure there are scenario where it's useful! Day 3: Gold Berserker & Bronze Assassin For Berserker, I will ride on the Instinct removal wave and say it's Beowulf. For Assassin, I'll bank on a NP upgrade for Cursed Arm Hassan. EDIT : It's Tamamo Cat & Kojirou. Looks like I was right for one of them, and just misplaced him in the timeline lol. But anyway, those buffs are very nice, especially TamaCat who can now prevent her stun, and get extra HP which will obviously help her survive longer. Kojirou is pretty good too, considering the Quick meta is taking its flight again! Day 4: Silver Lancer & Silver Caster Geronimo for Caster if he doesn't get it on Day 2. Alternatively, Caster Cu on the same spot. But it could be Gilles' NP that get upgraded. Geronimo isn't a top Servant, it might just be forgotten. For Lancer, maybe a skill upgrade for Hector or the long-awaited NP upgrade for either regular or Proto Cu! EDIT : It's the Day of the Dog! ...Well I certainly wasn't expecting BOTH to be released on the same day, if only because I was under the assumption it would be one skill + one NP each time. Everything is possible now! Cu Caster got a 3 turns Buster buff on his NP (good for the NP, not so much for the deck) BUT Cu Lancer finally got sure hit on his unavoidable spear attack... About time! Day 5: Gold Berserker & Bronze Rider As of today, Kintoki is still lacking a NP buff, it could be the right time! For Bronze Rider, there are only two (for now) and both are lacking a NP upgrade, while only one is lacking any kind of Strengthening, period... I'm gonna say George! EDIT: Nightingale and Teach. Ok for Teach, it makes sense, and they even buff everything on his NP. But NIGHTINGALE of ALL Berserkers? The new buffs alongside the big heal are awesome, that's for sure but... NIGHTINGALE? I guess she is god tier healer now... Ha. With no Riyo event in sight, I think this is the most disappointing day so far (for me at least)! ..Let's see if they keep this "new" trend going and give us a Gilgamesh buff tomorrow, and Jeanne on final day! YEAH! Day 6: Gold Archer & Bronze Assassin Since all old Archers have been buffed at some point (without counting welfare Nobunaga in), I'm gonna say Orion, skill upgrade. For Bronze Assassin, maybe NP for Kojirou. EDIT: Demiya & Cursed Arm. Well, I just swapped Kojirou and Hassan a few days ago, but I called this... somewhat. I wasn't except a skill buff before his NP lol. It's a nice one though, cementing his role has unlimited star puker. Demiya is standard buff to everything on his Noble Phantasm. The big thing here is that he isn't an early Servant... So... Rejoice Lobo/Gorgon fans, you may get what you want (leaving the Count in the dust again... eh. I guess Skadi is enough to save him?) Final Day: Gold Avenger & Silver Rider "JEANNE ALTER" is the meme answer, but not the one I want to give. If I still go by their release time, it has to be Dantes. The guy is outdated skill-wise, although he can still be good and with the Quick meta slowly crawling up from the pit it fell into, it could be the right time to give him the NP buff he is still lacking! ...But it can stil lbe Jeanne, although I really don't know what they hell they can buff for her without breaking her game in two. And for Silver Rider. Well. Boudica. It HAS to be Boudica. That first skill is staring into the abyss since day 1 and all the others (except Columbus but he is recent, and decent) already got theirs, both NP and skill. EDIT : And just like that, they killed Boudica. I can't even be happy about Ushiwakamaru (who got a good buff all things considered) or Dantes. This is the final nail in the coffin for me. This Anniversary campaign was subpar. I'm not looking forward to Summer. That's all for now! What do you think of it? Who do you think will happen? Thank you for watching!